


Quickies & Lemons

by Princess of Lemons (ChloboShoka)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Lemon, Sex, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Lemons
Summary: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. We'll be making a lot of lemonade in this collection of one-shots. Advanceshipping.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Honeymoon Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this collection to all my loyal readers, fans and friends. I can't believe that I've had over a million reads on fanfiction.net. Also a special shout out to my amazing lady friends who helped me but this story collection together with their contributions, suggestions and ideas. They wish to remain anonymous.

are married now. This marked the first night of their honeymoon on Dewford Island, where the tropical atmosphere seemed refreshing and energizing to both.

Ash gulped. Deep in his mind, he knew what was to come pretty soon.

"Why don't we have a toast?" May suggested, getting up from her spot on the bed and heading over to the fridge. Her eyes brightened. "Oh look, champagne! Perfect!" She took it out and passed it to Ash while she looked for glasses. He watched her as she reached for glasses in the cabinet, taking a deep breath.

She looked absolutely stunning in her wedding gown.

"Ah, here we go!" she exclaimed, bringing out two glasses for them. She looked over to Ash and could sense his nervousness. It was hard to notice either way, with the way he was sweating, breathing as loud as a Loudred. She giggled, seeing Ash nervous about what was to come making her feel more at ease. He was never the best when it came to these things. Now she knew they were both in the same boat. "Will you do the honor?" she asked, handing him the bottle. Ash nodded, grasping it with both hands and trying to keep it still while he poured.

"Fuck," he cursed, his eyes widening at the sight of May's once white gown, splattered with pink champagne. "I'm so sorry, May!" May just giggled, taking a sip of what managed to get into the glass. She inwardly smirked.

"It's okay, Ash. I had to get out of this dress sometime, you know," she said in the most sultry voice she could manage as she slowly unzipped the back the best she could. May let the dress drop down to her shoulders, agonizingly slowly and stopping to the where she was showing just enough cleavage for Ash to notice.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, and she felt her face heat up, the rim of her ears painted a dark shade of red.

She covered herself with her arms, looking away at his gaze as she continued to bring down her wedding dress, until it finally dropped below her knees and to the floor. She covered her bosom with her arms once more, slowly making her way to Ash, while Ash took a few steps back, until the back of his knees met the end of the bed. He dropped, knowing there was nowhere for him to go but to sit and wait as she made her way to him, smiling a tender, yet tense smile.

"You want to do this now?" he asked, but then realized his words didn't come out the way he intended. "I mean, are you sure you're ready now?" May cheekily grinned.

"Never been more sure. You're the man I want to spend the rest of my life with," she declared, and this made Ash feel more at ease.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too." His hands made their way to her hips, and brought her closer while May sat on his lap, leaning in for a kiss. Ash fell on his back to the bed, looking up at the woman he fell in love with.

May swiftly began unbuttoning his tux to the point he didn't realize his white collar shirt was open where his chest was now visible. She placed soft kisses all around his neck, and Ash moaned, calling her name.

Leaning back, May slid her hands beneath his shirt and pushed it back off his shoulders before tugging the sleeves down his arms. She hurriedly tossed it aside as if it stood in the way of a treasure box filled with endless gold, gold like the color of his sun-kissed skin. The oxygen in her lungs promptly left her with a shaky _whoosh_ at the site of his bare, well-defined upper body, his firm, lean muscles visible under his tanned skin. All she could think of was what he would feel like beneath her fingertips. She imagined what it would be like to run her hands up his arms, across his chest, and then down his abdomen, or drag the tip of her tongue along the smooth column of his neck, or hold him tightly when he was leaning over her and squeeze the taut muscles of his back approvingly.

She shuddered.

May was about to put her thoughts into action when she noticed a sudden shift in Ash's demeanor. A spark of determination entered his gaze, replacing any trace of anxiety that had been there previously, and before she could question him he was suddenly reversing their positions, rolling her onto her back whilst positioning himself above her. Ash pushed himself back up just far enough so that he could look at her. His eyes ran up and down the length of her nearly naked body both appreciatively, taking in every last detail. May had always maintained a slim and athletic figure for as long as Ash had known her, but she had developed into a shapely woman as the years went by. She was, without question, the most beautiful woman he knew.

May blushed under his intense scrutiny, her mouth going dry, the beat of her heart picking up speed, and when their gazes finally locked she almost forgot how to breathe. But she didn't dare tell him to stop. His warm eyes, rich like bark after a heavy rain, were smoldering with desire for her, causing a long, slow chill to coil up the base of her spine and send even more shivers shooting out across the rest of her body. She was the only person in the entire world that was capable of drawing out such unguarded emotion in those eyes, and that fact alone was enough to make her longing for him increase tenfold.

Slowly, Ash reached out and began to trace the pattern of her collarbones, the tips of his fingers ghosting over her skin in feather-light strokes. Eyes fluttering shut, May arched her back and leaned into his touch, encouraging him to continue his exploration of her, wanting nothing else but for him to touch her all over her body. He proceeded without further hesitation, his left hand moving down her chest, between her breasts, lower and lower until he finally reached his anticipated destination.

"Ash," May whispered, forcing his attention back up to her face.

He gave her a faint smile, sliding his right hand down her side to firmly grasp her waist, and then bent forward. May opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing, but her own breathy gasp cut her off when she felt his lips on her skin.

He first pressed a loving kiss to her stomach, tightening his hold on her waist. This was soon followed by a second, a third, and a fourth kiss, and then countless more. Each brush of his lips was just as doting and sweet as the one before it, corresponding in time with the gentle caresses made by his hands. His overall pace was soft yet deliberate in nature; Ash wanted to make sure May knew exactly what he was feeling as he utterly worshiped her body, every inch of her abdomen given equal amounts of attention.

He could still hardly believe what he was doing, but this was his _wife_. This radiant, amazing woman had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him, and tonight, here, right now, would forever be one of the most special times of their life. Nerves be damned, he would do all he could to make every last second as memorable for her as he could.

Once Ash felt he'd adequately paid her stomach enough attention, he began to trail his lips back to her chest. May eagerly took fistfuls of his hair, the thick locks sliding between her fingers with some resistance, as Ash's lips continued up their path. Confidence surged through her when she felt his body go rigid above her and a muffled grunt of satisfaction reverberated in the back of his throat, bringing a light smirk to her face. Her heart was soaring from all of his affectionate attention, but in actuality his kisses did more to her than he might have realized. Lying there while Ash took his sweet time essentially ravishing her body with his lips could be described as nothing short of sheer torture, no matter how tender he had meant to be. It took all of May's willpower just to keep from shoving him onto his back, crawling onto his lap, and having her way with him, forcing him to endure the same levels of pleasurable torture she'd had to.

On the other hand, another part of her had screamed for her take full advantage of the opportunity he'd presented to her by guiding his kisses even lower. He was already leaning between her thighs as it was, and his lips had ventured dangerously close to the hem of her panties several times… May's skin tingled with anticipation and she bit her lip to stifle a whimper. If the tip of his tongue kept darting out across her skin like it was this very moment, she was certain she would lose all sense of reality. If she thought she wanted Ash badly before, she was now desperately craving him more than ever, hungry for physical contact that exceeded simple kisses.

Her wish was semi-granted when his teeth scraped over her ribs and then bit down. She hummed softly behind tightly sealed lips, her blunt fingernails biting into Ash's scalp encouragingly as waves of pleasure raced to the space directly between her legs―the space that yearned for his lips and his touch the most. Ash inhaled sharply in response, a single tremor shooting down his spine, but he remained steadfast in his mission to please his wife, his focus unwavering and his resolve set in stone. His own satisfaction could stand to wait for the time being.

May, on the other hand, did not possess the same immovable staying power as her husband, and when the weight of his body finally began to settle over her again she impatiently dragged him even closer, directing his lips to her breasts.

Pleased by her obvious enthusiasm to proceed, Ash followed her lead, but before his lips descended upon her skin once more, he stopped. He pulled back just enough and once again took the time to observe, to remind himself of where he was and who he was with. His eyes raked over her chest, pausing at her breasts, which unavoidably made the front of his pants tighten uncomfortably. He diligently ignored his steadily growing arousal, though, wanting to keep his focus solely on the amazing woman beneath him.

For another brief moment, May felt shy from his gaze, her cheeks immediately turning a brilliant shade of red from the fervor in her husband's eyes. However, her discomfort melted away when Ash flashed her a brilliant grin and leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips, before embarking on another journey back down her body.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured against her neck, kissing it tenderly. His lips moved smoothly over her jaw before he planted yet another kiss just below her ear. His tongue flickered out against her earlobe as he drew it into his mouth with the gentlest tug of his teeth.

If it were even possible, the blush on May's face deepened in color as she moaned. She was so lost in him that she almost felt dizzy; all she could even begin to process was his strong hands roaming across her body while his breath warmed the entire left side of her face, as well as the sincerity behind his words. She wanted him, wanted him so very badly she could feel her ache for him pulsing deep in her blood.

She pulled him back to her for another long, soft kiss.

The feeling of Ash's hands on her breasts brought her back to reality and she pulled away from his mouth with a quiet cry. His left hand lightly massaged one breast while the thumb of his right hand traced slow circles around the nipple of her other one. May watched in amazement as a look of utmost concentration overtook Ash's face, and when they made direct eye contact a few moments later another fierce rush of desire throbbed between her legs. She weakly breathed out his name and then moaned again as his thumb brushed languorously over her nipple and his eyes bore into hers.

May hurriedly brought his face back down to her chest, nodding her approval when he sent a questioning gaze her way.

Slowly, Ash lowered his mouth and lightly kissed the underside of her right breast. May's whole body tensed with anticipation, unable to stand his teasing any longer. His lips continued upwards before they finally closed over the tip, and the response he was met with was just enough to send his head spinning. May arched sharply against his mouth with a gasp, his name toppling from her lips a second time in an urgent whisper and her fingers tightening almost painfully in his hair.

Curious as to just how far he could take this, Ash swirled his tongue over the hypersensitive peak of her breast, then flicked it back and forth across her nipple. May gasped again, and Ash himself nearly lost focus once again when her hips suddenly shot forward and ground tightly against his. He inhaled deeply, but his breath turned into a strangled grunt halfway between his mouth and the back of his throat when she undulated against him yet again. He shifted his attention to her other breast and repeated exactly what he had done before, mostly in an attempt to please her further, but also so he could distract himself and regain the remaining bits of his self-control. He was so hard it hurt.

"Ash," May whimpered for a third time, her voice cracking. Her hips rose to meet his again, and she moaned at the powerful, gratifying sensation her movements granted her. "Ash, _please_ …"

Ash watched her face, astounded that he'd been able to draw out such powerful reactions from her, but the friction she was generating between their bodies was far too strong for him to be able to dwell on the thought for more than a few seconds. If May wanted friction, she would have it. Hell, they both knew he would give her anything she ever asked for. He couldn't deny her anything, and he certainly wouldn't deny her this. He pushed his hips firmly against hers and then hissed between his teeth in satisfaction, eyes screwing shut. 'Good' couldn't even begin to describe how it felt, how undeniably fulfilling it was. Wanting even more reprieve, he did it again, earning another sweet moan in response from May.

"Off," she then ordered abruptly. "Take them off."

Ash opened his eyes and followed her line of sight down the length of their bodies. Without faltering, he grabbed the waistband of her panties and promptly dragged them down her legs, tossing them aside once he slipped them off from around her ankles. His eyes wandered appreciatively over the smooth skin of her strong thighs, moving upward and finally witnessing the woman he loved in all her bare beauty. May sat up before he could take her in completely, her hands hurriedly reaching for him and making quick work of his pants.

When he was just as naked as she, May seized her chance to finally admire Ash the same way he had been admiring her all night: through physical contact. Her hands slid slowly up the length of his arms, wanting to fully appreciate their physique. When she reached his biceps, she stopped and gently squeezed the firm muscles, just like she had been daydreaming about doing since he'd laid her down in the bed. He'd told her she was beautiful, she recalled as her eyes wandered up and down his torso again, utterly captivated by him, but had he ever taken the time to look at himself in the mirror? Not that she would ever peg him as vain or even remotely concerned about his appearance in the first place, but with his lean build and well-defined muscles, further accentuated by the smoothness of his skin, Ash was a living, breathing work of art. Not even the most talented of artists could ever hope to create a masterpiece such as him, and this moment they were sharing was like a private exhibit meant only for her eyes.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said.

May raised an eyebrow at him, an amused expression coming to her face. "Is that so?"

Gently, Ash urged her back down against the mattress once more. He then slid further down and came to rest between her legs, one hand sliding up her calf and over to her knee. He slowly pushed her leg aside, settling comfortably, fingertips ghosting over her skin.

May held her breath and watched him intently when she realized what he was about to do. Briefly, his gaze met hers, silently asking her permission once again. She grinned and nodded her consent, finally releasing a shaky breath when Ash bent his head and kissed her between her thighs. May whimpered, a mumbled curse falling from her lips. Ash continued to kiss her the way he would normally, soft and slow, allowing her to adjust to the intimate sensation of his lips at her center. He felt her wriggle beneath him, felt her legs tense and relax, heard the sheets ruffling as she arched her back and threw her head back in pleasure.

Encouraged, Ash tightened his grip around her leg and fought down a moan of his own. He wanted to hear May make those sweet noises for the rest of his life, wanted to be the one to draw them out of her over and over and over again. He chanced a brief glance up at her. Seeing her in such a state drove him mad, but mad as he was he would see this through. He needed to drive her over the edge, needed to show her, needed to make her feel everything.

At long last, he tasted her.

" _Oh_!" she squeaked.

May's whimpers transformed into long, drawn-out moans of pure pleasure as Ash's tongue slowly and deliberately curled around her clit. Unable to stop herself, she lifted her hips to match his steady rhythm, writhing beneath him as his tongue thoroughly massaged her most sensitive of nerve endings.

"Oh," she said again. "F-fuck, Ash. God, that feels so… _ah_!"

Ash felt even more drunk on her now than before. The noises she made, the sound of his name rolling off her tongue. He could barely stand it, was going to lose it if he didn't lose himself in her soon, but she was close, he could feel it. He moved his tongue against her faster and moved his hand closer to her, carefully sliding one finger inside of her.

May gasped again, only this time she sounded more urgent.

"God, Ash, don't stop," she pleaded softly. "Wait, no, don't—don't go too fast, go back up to, up-up-up— _oh_!"

May nearly sobbed with relief. Ash looked at her yet again to gauge her reaction, ensuring that he had properly responded to her cues. He resumed his previous pace, accommodating her as she took control and slowly worked herself to completion. Knowing what she needed in order to let go, he drew back somewhat and let only the tip of his tongue do the work, wedging it between her folds at the bundle of nerves that needed his attention most. Then, he slowly curled his finger against her inner walls.

May's reaction was instantaneous. It was just enough pressure to make her toes curl and her hands fist in his hair. Suddenly, her back snapped taut, and then all at once she was moaning, writhing, crying out, rocketing her hips forward. Ash's hands slid under her backside to support her, encourage her, and she took full advantage. He watched her, stunned by the intensity of her climax, the look of sheer euphoria on her face as she rode out her pleasure.

All too soon, it was over. May gradually slowed her movements and then promptly collapsed against the mattress, her body twitching from the intensity of her orgasm. She hummed contentedly, taking long, deep breaths as the real world came back into focus. Looking down, she caught Ash's gaze and regarded him with a positively devious smile, lips curled in satisfaction.

Ash rose from his spot between her legs, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and licking his lips—tasting her again, she realized. May moaned again at the display and reached out for her husband. He obliged her with a devious smile of his own and stretched out over her, careful not to crush her under his weight.

"Feel good?" he asked.

Wordlessly, she nodded. Truth be told, May knew of no words that could ever accurately describe how wonderful she felt in that moment.

Ash stroked her hair away from her forehead and kissed it tenderly. Several minutes passed in which they remained completely silent, simply enjoying one another's presence in the tenderness of the moment.

"I need you," May finally said. She lifted her face to catch Ash's lips in a hard, fast kiss. "God, I need you."

Ash nearly snorted. "Already?"

"Right now," she confirmed. "Please."

Before he could answer her, she kissed him again fiercely, her tongue sneaking into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his. His hardened length slid up between her wet folds and Ash groaned softly into her mouth, fisting the sheets between his fingers.

"Are you sure you don't need a minute?" he asked, somewhat breathless.

May shook her head. "I need _you_."

Her heart thrummed loudly against her ribcage as she stared down between their bodies where they would soon be joined. Looking back up into his eyes, May watched the total passion in his expression intensify as he leaned back and repositioned himself between her legs, properly aligning himself with her entrance. She bit her lip at the feel of him against her, hard and pulsing for her, and eagerly shifted closer to him as his hands gently cradled her hips and then moved down her thighs in order to pull them apart. May complied wholeheartedly.

She framed his face with gentle hands and drew him in for yet another kiss. Ash returned the contact deeply, fingers tightening around her thighs as his mouth ground against hers. Her tongue swept boldly through his mouth, and at that moment he knew no doubts.

The array of sensations he felt as he slowly slid inside of her were indescribable at best. She was warm and slick with her arousal for him, and the sound of her moaning in delight, her whispered gratification as she gasped the word, "Yes!" in his ear, was so deeply satisfying. Ash inhaled sharply when he was at last buried to the hilt, lowering himself down onto his forearms so that their bodies were almost perfectly parallel, and then carefully rested his forehead against hers.

May reveled in the feeling of his burning skin upon hers, grateful for the pleasing distraction as she adjusted to the odd sensation of being completely filled; much to her relief, she felt no pain or overt discomfort. If anything, she was still somewhat numb from her first release. Ash's entire body was like a furnace, though, generating more than enough body heat to keep them both plenty warm. She glanced up and smiled softly at the sight of him, his eyes shut tightly in concentration, before wrapping her arms around his back and holding him close. Her heart was beating so fast she swore she could feel it thumping wildly against Ash's chest, anticipation coursing through her veins. She was more than ready to continue.

Experimentally, she rocked her hips against his, and Ash's eyes flew open.

"Oh," May gasped, her back arching, thighs tightening around his hips. Impatient, she moved again. " _Oh_! Ash—"

Ash promptly forgot how to breathe. Watching May's face carefully, he withdrew from her slowly, almost unsurely, before sliding back in. His eyes widened again and a hoarse groan escaped him.

"Mm, Ash," May moaned again, eyes fluttering shut.

He pulled out and thrust forward a third time, and May lifted her hips to meet him halfway. She mimicked his pace, grinding smoothly up against him, hips undulating not unlike the ocean waves just outside their honeymoon suite.

The pair soon fell into a steady rhythm and it was perfect, simply perfect, the way they worked in tandem as they climbed higher and higher towards release together. It was funny, though, Ash noted, how all the urgency they had both felt previously just melted away once they were finally joined. Now, all that mattered was that they took their time to enjoy each other, to make each other feel good. All that mattered was the slow slip and slide of him inside of her, the light sheen of their combined sweat, their soft moans and shared gasps of pleasure when they moved against one another with just the right amount of pressure.

But then he noticed the subtle cues May gave him when she was ready to let go, ready to come. A slight frown creased her brow, making her eyes shut, and the noises she made went up slightly in pitch, her moans longer and headier. Her thighs quivered around his hips and nails lightly dug into the muscles in his back. Ash smiled and set out to give her what she needed.

"You feel so good," he whispered in her ear. He ever-so-slightly picked up his pace, moving so his forehead was resting against hers again as he entered her over and over with short, quick thrusts deep inside of her.

May's eyes snapped open and looked him directly in the eyes.

"So warm," he continued with a shake of his head, eyes closing as a groan escaped him. He moved faster, harder. "God, you're so soft, so tight…"

May couldn't formulate words in response, simply keened as her pleasure increased. She was actually surprised that he was saying anything at all. She was the one who was usually the most vocal in bed, but the closer she got, the more she wanted to hear him, wanted him to bring her closer with his voice. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard.

Maddeningly, Ash slowed back down again, and May was ready to protest when he suddenly began rubbing against her, letting her feel him deep within her. He then withdrew so she could only feel the tip of him entering her, just slightly breaching her entrance with each movement forward. She sighed his name and he groaned, his lips parting, his breathing heavy. Ash then leaned down and kissed her, hard and fast at first, but then pulled away just enough, matching the pace of his hips. His lips ghosted over hers, tongue darting out and coaxing hers to do the same. May cried out impatiently and shot him an accusatory glare.

"Tease," she said.

Ash stifled a chuckle and May gasped when he suddenly entered her completely again and started to work back up to his previous pace. His lips also once again found hers, before moving from her mouth over to her chin, and then down her neck.

" _Ash_ ," she moaned breathlessly, and his hips faltered slightly when he heard the raw need in her voice, before picking up speed.

His name became a needy mantra for her the closer she neared the edge, and May whispered and gasped and moaned it for him over and over again. Her voice wavered as the sensations became stronger, which only drove him crazier. Ash was barely able to utter her name in response, but the closer he got the more vocal he became. He'd never felt so needed, so wanted, so loved by someone the way that May needed and wanted and loved him with every fiber of her being. His words turned to helpless groans and it wasn't long before May was a goner.

"Don't stop," she breathed. "Oh, don't stop, don't stop, don't— _nnngh_ , God!"

Her fingernails dug into his back as she took control of their rhythm from underneath, moving her hips exactly the way she needed to finish. She could feel her second orgasm approaching rapidly and it was right there, right there, so close. Shifting his position slightly, Ash brought his hand between their bodies and let his fingers brush against her clit in slow, firm strokes in order to help her along.

May opened her mouth as if to say something, but stopped short as her release completely overtook her and she started to come. This time, she moved to hold his face and made him watch hers closely. She arched her back and looked straight into his eyes so he could see her face contort in pleasure, watch her as she cried out and whimpered as she came harder than she had before.

Ash was nearly frantic as he quickened his pace and chased his own release, moving harder and faster within her until he got closer and closer and finally, yes— _there_. He finally found it in the bluest depths of her eyes and the strength and security of her body embracing him; the sweet sound of her voice in his ear and the feel of their breaths mingling in the almost nonexistent gap of space between them; the warmth of her wrapped around him and gripping him tightly and the promise of the eternity they would share, from now until the end of their days. He needed only a few more thrusts before he reached completion and went perfectly still, his and May's bodies pressed tightly together.

Ash sighed a breath of relief as his chest finally stopped heaving, his heart finally slowing down. He closed his eyes, wrapping around the girl he married.

After the fact, he couldn't understand why he was so nervous in the first place. He knew he could be completely vulnerable with May, and she would accept him no matter what. May nuzzled into Ash's chest, feeling safe in his arms.

At that moment, they both thought how nice it would be to stay that way for as long as possible.


	2. Harmony Roleplay

I knew we were soul mates. We travelled a whole region together. We even swam underneath the most sacred seas of all time whilst the pokemon gathered around us. We belong together. I haven't seen him in real life for years till now, but not a day goes by when I don't think about him. There's a part of him that lives inside of me. In his dreams, I even had his child. All my problems and complicated feelings melt away with him.

Not only has he given me hope, but he has given me passion. He has given me a reason to live. His mentorship has shown me that I am able to take care of myself and also protect my family. I know that my son will be just as great at the man I loved. I pray that he will one day end up like him. But perhaps with a bit more intelligence and fashion taste.

All the little things we used to do when we weren't training. Like going to see the Harry Potter movies and shipping Harry and Hermione so badly that it hurt. I was devastated when Hermione ended up marrying Ron. I thought that she deserved so much better than him. He was just a jerk. Ash didn't seem to mind, but he's the kind of guy that will accept the canon even if it wasn't what he supported in the first place. We were a part of a forum that was dedicated to Harry/Hermione, I knew who he was by his username: Ash_Ketchum, but he couldn't tell who I was online. My username was The Alpha Sapphire Princess.

He was still the same old self both online and offline. He never made long posts, but when he posted on the forum, he made it count. Though some people show a side online that they don't always show in real life. The forum made me learn that Ash was a real artist. His pokemon drawings were amazing and so were his drawings of Harry and Hermione. My favourite picture from Ash is the one where both Harry and Hermione were in bed, naked and Hermione was on top.

It was so gorgeous, the images seemed to be bursting from the page. The attention to detail and the fine lines were so pure that just looking at it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I know it sounds disturbing, but I am seriously not stalking him. It's just a coincidence that he happens to have the same interests as me. I am grateful for all of the years he's devoted himself to me.

Ever since I was young I had identity issues. My mother was a woman who worked hard and my father was a respected trainer and gym leader. I didn't want to live under my parent's shadow and then Max was born and he was praised for his intelligence. It wasn't until I started travelling with Ash was that I learned to love. I've always had a passion for food and shopping, but through Ash I was able to put trust in my family and in pokemon. If it wasn't for Ash, I wouldn't be the woman that I am today.

Now that my childhood is gone, I know that this is much more than a crush. I feel for him. When he is hurt, a part of me breaks inside. I don't understand why anybody would want to be so cruel to my darling Ash - he's my baby. That beautiful picture he drew, not only did it make thousands of fans around the world happy, but I think it also showed his sensual side. I think it could have been a way for him to explore his sexuality. Something that he chose not to do in his childhood. Understandable of course, he's a boy with big dreams.

I always knew he was unlike any other guys that I knew. He had a heart full of fire and a mind full of mystery. The days I was with him were the best days of my life. So many amazing things happened to me. When I was little I thought pokemon were just horrible creatures and never understood why my father loved them so much. I remember asking my dad why he called Slaking beautiful? With a smile he said that all pokemon are beautiful in their own right. I only left Petalburg City so I could travel the world. I didn't really know what I was thinking. I was at that age where I thought that I knew everything but in reality, I knew too little.

Ash made me care about pokemon and it all started with a wrecked bicycle. Who knows where it could end. Especially now that I'm in a room with him. I've lost myself with him, but I was able to find myself again. I do want to have sex him. I don't want to do it till he can't see straight, I want him to have the best time of his life because there's nobody else who deserves it as much as him.

He just doesn't know how beautiful he really is. His face, his adorable face. I want to pinch each cheek. He woke up when I rolled on top of him.

"May," he grumbled. "You're on my side of the bed."

I chuckled. "There's something I want to tell you. Something I want to do, but only with your permission." I could feel my body vibrate to the beat of my heart. I knew what I wanted to say and what I wanted to do but to find the words without upsetting him would be the big issue. I knew that I had to be gentle like a kitten and slow like a snake. I wanted to slap myself: what was I thinking? Onix and Cloyster jokes aside, this was serious. "Do you like roleplay?"

"Roleplay?"

"Do you remember that picture you drew of a naked Hermione on top of a naked Harry?" I asked him as I winked.

His eyes widened. "How did you know that was me? I mean... you were on that site? I can explain, I'm not a pervert or anything. That picture was a commission and I needed the money for food and travelling so I decided to give it a go."

"I love that picture," I told him. I held and kissed his hand. "Don't worry about it. I thought we could act that picture out."

"You know that picture is heavily explicit, right?" Ash asked. He raised an eyebrow. I could sense nervousness in his voice. "You know there could be serious consequences as well."

"We'll be fine," I said. "Do you remember when we were younger that's what you said to me, everything would be all right." I took my clothes off and he didn't stop me. As soon as I took my bra off he began taking his clothes off too. Bless him, I love him and his innocent mind. I felt the cold draft from the open windows, but my sexual hunger had heated me up.

"So what was your username on The Hollow?" Ash asked me.

"The Alpha Sapphire Princess," I replied.

"That was you?" Ash was surprised. "I never thought someone from my fandom would be somebody who I was really close to in real life."

"It's a small world isn't it?"

"It sure is," I said with a smile. "Let me be the Hermione to your Harry." My shoulders rolled back and my back was bodies were going to the talking from now. "Us muggles were going to create our own magic."

It started with a kiss. Leaning towards him as my tongue plunged into his mouth just like in the picture. Ash was really playing along with it, I could feel his strength inside me and his hands wandering around my curves. Everything felt wet. We sunk deeper into the bed and then I road up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Ash. I was concerned as he squinted. I hope I didn't upset him.

He panted, gasping for air. "I'm fine. I just feel like we shouldn't roleplay any more."

I lowered my head and cradled his face. "I understand." I slid myself out, but then he bounced back in.

"I mean do it just as us. You and me."

The inner me wanted to giggle like a school girl who had captured the heart of the most hottest guy at school. "Sure," I said. All I ever wanted and all I ever needed was here in this room. The guy under me was going to ensure that I have more pleasurable nights to come.

At that moment, they both thought how nice it would be to stay that way for as long as possible.


	3. Yummy Bath

The chocolate bath was amazing. The weather was so hot you could fry an egg on your stomach. He was hungry and she wanted to cool down. The chocolate spring baths was a brilliant combination of both. May didn't go over the top with the shopping, so they had plenty to pay for the three-hour treatment. It was worth every penny with all the action they got up to.

Some things were best enjoyed naked.


	4. Popping Cherries

Fifty Shades Of Grey has to be the biggest load of shit that I've ever read. The sex didn't excite me and to be frank I was disgusted by the cheap plot efforts. Even though Game Of Thrones had incest, murder and death by weddings, I would still say it was an awesome series because Martin made you care about the characters. There were no good guys or bad guys: just people with different beliefs. Twilight was like strawberries without the cream whilst Harry Potter and The Lord Of The Rings gave me the ride of my life.

I read a lot of things in my spare time. It's mainly graphic novels nowadays. When I was ten and beginning my pokemon journey, it never occured to me that I would one day enjoy reading. All I wanted to do was travel and explore the world in every different angle possible.

I'm seventeen now, sometimes I find it hard to stand straight because of the weight of my breasts. I developed fast. When I was ten my breasts were already quite big. Most girls would have loved to had a big chest, but I didn't like it at all. The dirty stares by men and also how extra strict my mom was on what I can and can't wear. She said I should not wear bikinis. I ended up buying a green bikini when I left Littleroot and wore it well. My brother was horrified, but he never grassed me up.

Shopping is an imnportant part of life too. You can buy anything you want with your money. You can buy things that reminds you of the places that you've been and keep up to date with the latest trends and the nostalgic trinkets. How could anyone hate shopping?

I'm going to be frank. My name is May and that's all you need to know. I also like sex... A LOT! That don't make me a hoe because I only had one boyfriend and he is more than plenty. We don't look like it, but we are like rabbits when it comes to sex. To the world my man is a dense boy oblivious to the laws of love but in the bedroom... it's a different story.

I just love the way he makes me wet and turns me on with his derpyness.


	5. She's Always Horny

So Ash, we know you've got a thing for your hyper girlfriend May Maple. You think about her when you jerk off, don't you? You get so hard when you imagine her naked and think about all the dirty things you want to do with her. Your days of being a dense innocent young boy are over.

Would you like to know a secret about May? Would it surprise you to know that she's horny almost _all_ the time? That she masturbates three or four times a day, and sometimes more? It takes very little to turn her on. Just the briefest thought of sex will cause her panties to dampen, and pretty soon she'll be rubbing herself through her jeans, or slipping a hand up her skirt, hoping desperately that no-one will catch her. If there's nowhere private that she can find relief then she might finger herself under the desk, or grind against the corner of her chair. She's had orgasms at school, at work, on the bus, and she's received a quite a few funny looks.

It starts in the morning, with a quick rub to wake her up. Then she'll take a shower, and if she scrubs between her legs for too long then she'll have to fuck herself again, her wet, soapy body trembling as she jams two fingers in and out of her shaven cunt.

If your hyper girlfriend manages to get through the day without masturbating then she'll be desperate to rub one out when she gets home again. She's played with herself in every room and used a variety of household objects to help (mostly from the kitchen.) And she watches a lot of Internet porn. The _nasty_ kind…

But regardless of where or how often she's orgasmed during the day, May's favorite time is just before sleep, tucked in the comfort of her bed.

May Maple sleeps naked, but for her night-time masturbation ritual she likes to wear what she calls her 'naughty panties.' They're a skimpy little scrap of white satin, clinging snugly between her legs and barely covering half her ass. She loves the way her body feels in them. She loves running her hand over her curvy bottom, fondling her ass cheeks through the silky fabric before tugging them up her crack and gently groping at the soft flesh this uncovers. And she loves rubbing between her legs, feeling the heat of her pussy mound, her delicate cunt lips and the base of her buttocks through the crotch of those panties. She'll press the gusset into the groove of her pussy with two fingers, stroking back and forth until her 'naughty panties' are saturated with her own juices. Then she'll pull them up tight between her legs, until her outer lips bulge around the edges of the taut material, and she'll feel the outline of her throbbing clit through them, dancing circles around it's hardness with her fingertips. Only then, when the urge is unbearable, will she allow a hand to sneak inside and delve into her slippery pussy with vigorously questing fingers.

There's a particular fantasy that your hyper girlfriend likes to indulge as she strokes herself inside her special panties. A fantasy that quickens her breath and makes her heart flutter. Would you like to know what it is?

May dreams of fucking _you_ , Ash. Is that a surprise? Did you ever suspect that her hottest fantasy is being pounded by your big cock? She's so hot for you, Ash, she creams herself at the mere thought of you!

She'll be lying on her back, legs spread, and when she imagines your cock forcing its way into her yearning cunt, she jams two digits deep inside herself. Her eyes closed, visualizing you on top of her, she fucks herself with her fingers and pretends they're your cock.

_She's begging you to fuck her harder and you're happy to oblige, sliding as deep as you can inside her and grinding your pubic bone against her clit before slowly, tortuously pulling out, the insides of her pussy clinging to your shaft, and then ramming it into her again, forcing the breath from her gasping body._

By now May's pussy is so wet that the slick, sloppy sounds as she finger-fucks herself are easily audible from under her bed covers. She's getting hotter too and will normally kick at the quilt with her feet until her body is mostly exposed, naked except for those tight, skimpy panties. Her skin is flushed and there's a flammable ball of sexual tension smouldering in her belly, ready to ignite.

Most nights your hyper girlfriend will tug her panties over to the side and reach for her vibrator at this point. You might be imagining a delicate, shiny device designed to vibrate against her clit. Yes, she has one of those, but for the times when she's imagining you fucking her, she needs something bigger. It's long, thick and black, moulded in the shape of an obscenely engorged cock, and it doesn't just vibrate, it _squirms._

It's always hard for her to insert it at first. Her pussy needs to stretch tortuously wide to accommodate the bulging head. She pushes hard. "Oh holy fuck, Ash, you're big. You're so fucking big," she might whisper.

Once the knob is in, the going is easier, but it still takes force to bury that massive dong as deep as it will go in the tight vice of May's pussy. Pulling it out is difficult too, given the suction forces at play. But she loosens up quickly, ramming that fake cock in and out of her hole, coating it with her juices.

And then she switches it on.

The dildo comes to life, thrusting and squirming and vibrating inside May as she forces it as deep as it will go, which is barely two thirds of its length. Her fingers rub her clit at the same time and she gives herself over to the overwhelming sensations.

She wants you to take her roughly, Ash. It gets her so wet to think of being grabbed and thrown on the bed, having her clothes ripped from her body, and being fucked hard like a filthy slut.

"Fuck me, Ash. Please fuck me. Fuck me with your huge fucking cock," she'll whisper as she pretends that you're ravishing her. She's wanted you for so long, but it's complicated. It would be so much simpler if you'd just grab her and fuck her, and fuck her again, and keep on fucking her until she's cum a dozen times, and then worry about the rest later…

With her free hand May traces a finger up her belly and takes a breast in her hand, squeezing it firmly. She pinches and rolls her nipple between fingers that are slippery with pussy juice. It stiffens and she tugs on it, pulling it hard and stretching the areola. She bites her lower lip and gives her other nipple the same treatment. They're both rock-hard now, erect and tingling, proudly jutting from her heaving tits, begging to be sucked. And all the while she fucks herself with the monster dildo, her delicate cunt lips stretched almost painfully around its girth.

Now she might reach for that other vibrator, the little gold buzzing one. With trembling fingers she'll turn it on and hold it against her bulging, over-sensitized clit while the other hand keeps the squirming, thrusting black monster pushed as deep as she can take it. The feelings are overwhelming. Her eyelids start to flutter and she forgets to breathe. Desperate shallow panting gives her just enough oxygen to avoid blacking out as she stimulates herself to a crescendo.

May Maple cries your name as she cums, Ash, her pussy clamping around the twisting, buzzing invader. Her hips buck and jolt, her tits jiggle wildly on her chest, and she becomes a quivering wreck of a girl, destroyed by her insatiable lust.

Trembling, she turns off the giant dildo and slowly eases it out of her ravaged pussy, then pulls her dripping 'naughty panties' down her legs and discards them on the floor. Satisfied, for now, she curls herself up beneath her covers and drifts off to sleep.

Your hyper girlfriend dreams. She dreams of your big cock and she wakes up horny in the middle of the night. So she masturbates again, despite the fact that her pussy is red-raw from abuse.

Most days are like this. Each orgasm blends into the next, her life a roller coaster of frustration followed by release.

You should probably just fuck the poor girl and put her out of her misery.

And so you did.


	6. Let's Play

"Let's play!"

"Be careful, you know I like it rough!"

Ash bounced for joy as he loosened his tie. He swayed his hips from side to side and tossed the tie on the floor. May didn't care about the clothes. She knew that he wanted, even though he wasn't frisky enough to admit it. She loved being on top, it gave her confidence about her body. She knew how easy it was to be brainwashed by society and its supernatural standards. It pleasured her that Ash loved her just the way she was.

Something about Ash made May always want him inside her. She had these feelings about him before she even knew what making love meant. It was so many emotions all in so many thrusts. It was two bodies colliding with each other and creating a variety of life. The music that came on the radio was soothing. The calming pitch of the piano and the sweet strings reminded May of the times were Ash was by her side, though the best and through the worst.

She cursed by her own flaws, but blessed by his, thus coming to the conclusion that all of her flaws were perfect. They belonged together, there was no doubt about that. The way she was caressed and the way she was kissed with fill of love. It was the right balance of softness and wetness. Gentle at the top half and rough on the bottom half.

It was as if she was floating with him inside her.


	7. She's a Whore

You're out of town travelling and feeling lonely. Lying back on your hotel bed, you begin to fantasize about May Maple. She's a friend of yours and you frequently picture her whenever you feel like a quick wank. She'd probably die if she knew how many tissues you've impregnated while thinking about her glorious big boobs.

But this time a wank isn't going to be enough. You pick up your smartphone and Google for an escort. Why the hell not — you're a long way from home and no-one will ever know.

The Internet is a wonderful thing. Just over an hour later there's a knock at the door. Amazingly you've managed to keep your hand off it while you were waiting.

_Okay, this next part is going to seem highly improbable…_

You open the door and are shocked and amazed to find May Maple herself standing in the hallway. She's wearing a short, figure-hugging red dress that barely contains her bulging tits. The dress is so short it reveals most of her stocking-tops. Not her usual style at all.

"May? What are you doing here?"

"Ash? Holy fuck. Er…"

"I'm sorry, you can't stay, I'm expecting someone!" you exclaim.

May starts to say something, then stops, instead stammering "Oh, okay, that's fine. Some other time, okay?"

You watch her hurry away down the hall. Wow, that was close. If she'd seen you with the escort…

It takes a few seconds for the penny to drop.

"Hey May," you call out.

She freezes but doesn't turn around.

"Get back here!"

May turns and walks back to you sheepishly.

"Quick, get inside before someone sees you." You usher May through the door and check the corridor both ways before closing it behind her.

She moves to the center of the room and eyes you warily, holding her bag protectively in front of her. There's an awkward pause.

"So," you eventually say.

"So," she replies with an awkward smile.

"I didn't know you were a…" You search for the right word. "…working girl."

"I guess the topic never came up," she replies sarcastically.

"Well, I have to say I'm surprised," you say with a disapproving tone.

"Hey, don't get up on your high horse, Ash. You're the one who made the call!" she points out indignantly.

"That's true," you admit. "What are you doing way out here? We're a long way from home."

"Well, I'm not going to do _this_ back home, am I?" she retorts. "I'm on tour."

"You're on tour…"

"Yeah, I tell everyone I'm going to visit a friend for a week or two, then come down here for some easy cash. I've got an agency that books my appointments. There's actually quite a bit of demand for me."

"I bet there is," you whisper under your breath. "Can I get you a drink?"

"I think I need one," she replies.

You pour May some Southern Comfort from the bar fridge. She takes the drink from you and downs it in one gulp, then meets your eyes with a serious expression on her pretty face. "You can't tell anyone about this, Ash."

"Of course not." Yeah, like you're going to admit hiring a prostitute!

"Especially my boyfriend," she continues.

"Naturally," you respond. Internally this throws you for a loop. You were assuming that the poor girl had been forced into a life of prostitution and that her boyfriend was probably involved. You never liked the guy (but this might only be because he gets to fuck May and you don't.)

May scrutinizes you for a moment, then relaxes, apparently satisfied. "Well, I thought I'd probably meet someone I knew eventually. But I never guessed it would be you, Ash."

"You don't think I'm the type?"

"Something like that," she replies. "Got another drink?"

May sits on the edge of the bed. There follows a few minutes of very awkward small talk while you both knock back a couple more glasses of spirits. Then May gets up and grabs her bag.

"Well, it's been nice talking but I'd better get going," she announces.

"So soon?" you reply, taken aback. You haven't yet come up with a plan for handling the situation, but you were hoping that something interesting might happen. After all, you and May Maple are alone in a foreign hotel room, and May has been exposed as a dirty slut who exchanges sex for money.

"Yeah sorry," May replies. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I need the money and I don't want this night to go to waste. The agency can probably find me another appointment."

"What's wrong with this appointment?" you ask tentatively. Your heart is beating wildly as you say the words, but fate has thrown you and your dream girl together under bizarre circumstances and it can't just end now.

May looks up at you, startled. "Ash! We know each other! You don't really want to…"

You nod, causing her voice to trail off. Then she tries again. "It just wouldn't be… professional."

"I've always wanted you, May. I'll pay double!" you blurt out, then inwardly kick yourself. That probably sounded a little desperate.

Your friend gives you a skeptical look. "It doesn't bother you that I do this?"

"Hell no," you reply. "I've dreamed of getting my hands on you for ages. Now I find out I only had to pay!"

May smiles, then catches herself and her look turns serious. "We know each other, Ash. This could change everything."

"Yeah, you're right," you concede. "It could make everything awesome!"

May smiles again while shaking her head in resignation. "Okay. So you have a thing for me, do you Ash?"

"You could say that." It's so good to finally tell her how you feel.

She walks up to you and places her hand on your chest. You wonder if she can feel that your heart is beating like crazy. She starts sliding her hand downward.

"So this _thing_ you have for me…"

"Yeah…" you respond nervously.

"Would you be keeping it… down here?" she asks, slipping her hand down further and grabbing your cock and balls through the front of your pants.

You tense up, momentarily ceasing to breathe. You feel your dick start to swell, then twitch in her grasp. "Oh yeah," you finally exhale, and she giggles.

She's right up against you now, looking up deep into your eyes. The radiant heat of her proximity and the rich floral scent of her perfume conspire to make you dizzy. You brush her hair back from the side of her face and slide your fingers through it.

"I want to kiss you," you whisper.

May wraps her arms around you, her hands sliding up your back to grasp your shoulders from behind. Her sexy body is pressed firmly against you and the growing bulge in your pants.

"I don't normally kiss," she breathes. "But for you I'll make an exception."

Her wet lips are slightly parted, the pink tip of her tongue visible. You embrace her and pull her into a deep, passionate kiss. You marvel at the softness of her lips and the skill with which her tongue dances around yours. You feel like you're melting into her, acutely aware of both her warm breathing and your own, much more rapid. Finally — oh God finally — it's happening!

Your hands run up and down her body, caressing her waist and the curves of her hips, before daringly grasping at her ass through her tight dress. As you squeeze her buns she thrusts her tongue even deeper and gently moans directly into your mouth, before breaking the kiss with a quick nip of your lower lip. She pulls back, a thin string of saliva connecting you briefly before it breaks and falls on to her chin. She wipes it away with the back of her hand.

"Slow down boy. Sit over there."

You sit on the edge of the bed with a massive tent in your pants while May stands in front of you, tantalizingly only just within reach.

"I suppose you'd like to get me out of this dress?" she teases.

You nod silently. The red dress has no zipper, it's just a tight sheath that clings to her body. May takes it by the hem and pulls it up, inside out and over her head in one fluid motion before discarding it on the floor. She's left standing before you in sheer black bra and panties, lace-topped stockings and suspenders. The panties have a lace pattern throughout but are mostly see-through. You'd be able to see her pubic hair if she had any, but from what you can tell, it appears that she doesn't.

She twirls for you, flashing her ass. There's a ruching detail and a central seam on the back of her panties that causes them to hug the curves of her cheeks. The effect is dick-stiffeningly sexy.

"You like?" she asks.

"Oh yeah," you reply. Her body is as good as you've always imagined.

"I bet you've been dreaming about seeing these." May takes her big breasts in her hands and squeezes them through her bra.

She's right on the money there. You reach out towards her, but she steps back.

"Not so fast, Ash. One of us is still over-dressed."

You take the hint, trying not to rush as you remove your clothes, then sit back down in your underpants.

"Those too. I want to see what I'm getting," says May.

You nervously tug your underwear down, revealing your erect cock in all its turgid glory. You look around nervously. If this is one giant practical joke, now would be the approximate time that the camera crew would reveal themselves.

"Nice," says May, licking her lips with her eyes glued to your cock. She kneels down in front of you and cradles it in one hand, while using her other hand to gently scratch it up and down with her fingernails. It jumps in her grasp.

"So who shall I be for you tonight, Ash?" she breathes sexily. "I do fantasies. I can be dirty slut May, girlfriend May, innocent virgin May…"

"You're my fantasy, May," you reply. "It's enough that I get to be with my sexy friend!"

"That's sweet, Ash. I must admit I've thought about you once or twice as well."

"Really?" you ask, hardly daring to believe your ears.

"Sure. Once or twice," she replies offhandedly. Even if true, once or twice doesn't come close to the hundreds of times you've thought about her, but it's something.

"Take off your bra," you command.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" she teases. She reaches behind her back to undo the clasp, then shrugs the bra off her shoulders. You gaze enraptured as her beautiful big boobs burst free. They're magnificent in their ripe fullness.

"Come here, May." You take her by the hands and draw her to you. She stands between your legs as you sit on the side of the bed, her breasts just above eye level. You wrap your arms around her waist and take a nipple into your mouth.

May strokes your head as you suckle her. You feel her nipple harden and lengthen in your mouth. "Oh yes, that's it. Suck it harder," she whispers.

You increase the suction, then start biting on her nipple and flicking it with your tongue. Your hands move around to grasp her breasts firmly and you bury your face in her deep cleavage, pressing her tits together against your face, before taking the other breast into your mouth. You suck it hard and release it with a pop.

Your hands slide down to caress May's bottom through her panties. You're so close that your cock brushes against her nylon stockings, leaving a wet smear above her knee.

She twists around and lowers her sexy butt on to your lap, sitting sideways with your cock pressed against her hip. She deftly kicks off her high-heels.

"You've finally got your hands on me, Ash. So what have you fantasized about doing with me?" she asks coquettishly.

"Well, for starters, we're not going to need these panties," you inform her. You're practically salivating at the prospect of getting access to their contents.

"Are you sure? I don't want to catch a cold!" May teases.

"Ha ha. Take them off."

She obediently gets up off your lap and stands in front of you. Bending forward, she reaches down to unclip the suspenders from the front of each stocking in turn, her full breasts swaying as she fiddles with the clasps. Then she turns around and waits for you to unclip them at the back. Her ass is so close to your face you could lean forward and sink your teeth into it.

With the stockings unclipped, she deftly removes the suspender belt and hooks her thumbs into the waist of her panties.

"Wait. Bend over. Do it slow," you suggest.

"Like this?" She bends forward, thrusting her bottom toward you, then slowly eases her panties down, revealing her naked buns inch by inch. When her thumbs reach her upper thighs, the gusset of her knickers sticks in her wet crotch for a moment before she gives a final tug and they drop to her ankles.

You drop to your knees and, taking her hips in your hands, you lavish May's ass with kisses. You're in heaven as you press your face into that sweet place where thigh and buttock meet. You bite it gently and she giggles. "That tickles!"

"Turn around." She's quick to obey and you find yourself presented with her pretty little pussy — delicate, snug and smoothly shaved. You take her butt in your hands and kiss her bald pudendum.

"Oh Ash," she moans, placing her hand on the back of your head.

Without ceremony you dive in to her honeypot, lapping her slit from end to end before finding her clit with your tongue. You alternately flick and suck it. All the while your hands grope at her bottom, kneading her soft flesh, feeling her buttocks tighten under your palms when you hit the perfect spot. You're determined to make this awesome for her, in anticipation of later reward. As you tongue-fuck her cunt, you try not to think of all the strange dicks that have been shoved up it.

"Ash, you're really good at this," she groans. Her pussy is becoming a swamp of spit and girl-juice, almost drowning you in the slippery secretions that coat your mouth, nose and chin.

You keep going, feeling your jaw start to ache, but determined to bring her off. You want to be the client that she remembers. You want to be her favorite.

You bear down on her clit and double your efforts, pressing hard against her button with your squirming tongue. It does the trick. Her butt clenches in your hands and her legs start to shake.

"Oh God Ash! I'm cumming!" she cries, and she clamps your head between her legs. Unable to move or breathe you just have to ride it out. Her convulsions seem to last an eternity.

Finally May lets you go. She tries standing without using your face for support but her wobbly legs fail her and she collapses on the bed. You wipe your mouth, feeling pretty pleased with yourself.

"I bet none of the other guys ever did _that_ to you," you say smugly.

"Well, actually, there was this older guy who…" May begins before catching herself. "Oh no Ash, you were awesome. The best ever!"

"Hmmfff."

May kisses your neck, her hand cradling your head, then whispers in your ear. "Okay Ash, it's time for your dreams to come true. Lie back on the bed. Let me do all the work now."

You eagerly jump on the bed and prop yourself up with pillows. Slowly stroking your stiff dick, you stare at May's bare ass as she rummages in her bag.

She pulls out a tube of lubricant. "We definitely don't need this!" she says to herself before tossing it back in. After more hunting she finds a box of condoms. "Aha!"

"Do we really need one of those?" you ask stupidly, momentarily forgetting that May is a dirty whore who's fucked God-knows how many men. Of course you need them!

"Ash, if it's not on, it's not on," she replies. "It's the rules!"

She sits next to you on the bed and tears open the wrapper with her teeth. "I know a trick," she says, then puts the condom in her mouth. She steadies your cock in her hand, then lowers her head and engulfs your knob with her lips. It takes all your restraint not to thrust your hips and bury your cock deep in her throat.

Some utterly miraculous tongue-work follows, accompanied by delightful wet and warm sensations that make you tremble. When she finally raises her head from your crotch, the condom is unrolled half-way down your shaft. She finishes the job with her hand, winking at you cheekily.

"Impressive!" you manage to utter, before she spits on your latex-encased member and takes it back into her mouth again. She takes it all the way in until her nose is pressed against you and holds herself there with your knob pressed against the back of her throat until she starts to gag. She follows this with a minute of more conventional sucking until your cock is so hard it could smash rocks.

"It looks like you're ready. Are you ready to fuck me, Ash?" she finally asks.

You couldn't be more ready. "Oh yeah!"

May smiles as she throws her leg over, settling into a sitting position astride you. Her pussy sandwiches your cock against your stomach. She grinds herself back and forth, her wet nether lips spread apart with your shaft pressed tight between them. You reach out and place your hands on her hips as she slithers along the length of your rod.

Finally May stops the tease. She raises herself up and takes your prick in her hand, guiding it to her dripping entrance. She slowly starts sinking down, impaling herself on your dick. "Ohhh. Your cock feels so good inside me," she groans.

She slides all the way down until her buttocks kiss your thighs and you both sigh heavily. Her pussy is nice and tight — all her whoring-around hasn't loosened it up yet. She looks you in the eye and twitches her cunt walls, tightening them like a vice around your shaft. Yet another hidden talent.

May raises herself up, to almost your full length, then slams herself down balls-deep, over and over again. Her big tits bounce alluringly and your hands find their way to them, squeezing them firmly with her stiff nipples poking out between your fingers.

"Oh God, it's good to be able to go all the way down," she murmurs to herself.

You're inclined to agree — but hang on — was that a dig at the size of your cock? You're not small. What monsters has she had up there? It's best not to think about it.

May sinks right down on your dick and stops bouncing. She leans back on her arms and starts gyrating her hips, giving you a spectacular display of her cunt wrenching your prick from side to side. The condom doesn't survive this treatment. You feel it split, and when she starts bouncing on you again it becomes nothing more than a ragged ring of rubber around the base of your cock.

The sensation of your uncovered prick in May's tight, wet cunt is heavenly, but you feel you should tell her what happened. "Um… May, the rubber just broke."

She inspects the damage. "Oh crap, not another one."

You start to feel alarmed. "What do you mean, another one?"

"They're always doing this. I should probably check the use-by date," she says, shrugging. She doesn't seem that worried about it. In turn, this makes you _more_ worried about it.

"When's the last time you were tested?" you ask nervously.

She leans forward and places her finger over your lips. "Ssshh Ash. Don't worry about it. You only live once!" And with that, she starts bouncing on your cock again.

You have to admit that fucking May bareback feels much better than before, and besides, any damage has already been done. You try to put it out of your mind, instead focusing on the delectable sight of your friend wearing nothing but stockings, her tits flopping around as she's humping her pussy up and down on your cock.

You push yourself upright and wrap your arms around her, then pull her back down with you so that her breasts are pressed against your chest and her ass is in the air. Now you are the one doing the work. You grab her butt and thrust your hips, driving your cock up into her. You feel your excitement building. You're fucking May Maple! You're really fucking her!

May's face is in your neck and you can feel her hot breath as she moans "Fuck me Ash, keep fucking me!"

You pull May's head back by her hair and kiss her hotly, exchanging panting breaths with her. Your thrusting is getting more ragged now, more urgent. You've reached the point of no return.

Your balls start to boil over. May hasn't said anything about not cumming inside her, so that's exactly what's going to happen. With a strangled cry you dig your fingers into her bottom and arch your body under her, forcing your dick as far inside as it will go, then flood her pussy with torrents of jizz. You keep fucking as you shoot, feeling your cum leaking from her and dribbling over your balls.

When you're spent you drop back flat on the bed with a satisfied gasp, realizing that you haven't breathed for at least twenty seconds. May lies on top of you lightly rains kisses on your shoulder and chest.

"That was fantastic, Ash," she purrs happily, tickling your nipple with a fingernail.

You take a moment to regain your breath. "May, you're very good at this."

"I aim to please."

As the post-orgasmic glow wears off, it dawns on you that you've just had unprotected sex with a prostitute. But it's May. You know her. You're sure you'll be fine this time.

You're just glad you're not her poor, unsuspecting boyfriend!


	8. In May's Room

It was a glorious wedding ceremony. Nothing better would have suited two champions who enjoyed their food. The party was blessed with delicious blends of green tea and a cake fit for Arceus made by the one and only Brock. It was a fairy tale brought to life. Hundreds gathered together for their big day. May felt as if she was a hollywood star. The nice thing about it was that Ash and May knew everybody who attended. So they had only met once, and some they had traveled together for a long time.

They were amazed by how many lives they had touched. The party was over and they were escorted to May's house. They spent their wedding night back in the heart of her home, Littleroot town where her journey began. In her room, was where time stood still and moved at her will. All her dreams and memories gathered around her room. Summer portraits hanging on the wall, books and films piled high and an army of plushies.

When the curtains were closed it was hard to tell whether it was day or night. Ash had no idea how close it was to the morning. He wondered if May was going to leave him laying in bed or if she would get laid. It was the best kind of darkness and May's favourite consciousness. Ash smiled, she was his favourite slave. She would never consider her pokemon as slaves.

"Everything about today has been wonderful," Ash said. He rubbed his stomach and whispered, "I've never been more satisfied."

May laughed. She loved everything about Ash. He was not the typical hollywood type that most girls dreamed off but she saw something special about him. She adored his innocent and caring nature and his fiery passion. Underneath the denseness was her lover. "We'll see?"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked before he hung onto his words, May leaned over and kissed him. She was living on his breath and feeling with his skin. The flames inside them began to rise and were released. There may have been pain, but they were enjoying the penetration too much to feel anything. The ecstasy took over.


	9. Drive Thru

Everything always happened in McDonalds. All the fast-food scandals happened there. You would never hear anybody foulmouthing the staff at KFC or people complain about Burger King. It was also an unlikely place for somebody to lose their virginity there. Satoshi and Haruka had already had sex in every room of their house and in every town they had travelled together since they started to become sexually active.

There comes a time when sexuality must become a part of reality. The tender loving side that needed to be explored. The flower of passion that grows inside and burns. For Satoshi and Haruka, there was always time and a place to do it. The staff at McDonalds were both horrified but at the same time amazed at the sight of scattered clothes and the juicy order of fries and jumbo burgers. They were amazed that Haruka could even drive with her feet and Satoshi on top of her.

The manager wanted to call the cops over to get them arrested, but in the end, he changed his mind because he could see the twinkles in the cops' eyes when they burst out laughing.


	10. Candle Holder

May's ass was high in the air, pillows boosting her up so her pussy was pointing almost straight up. Ropes wrapped her body like spider's silk on prey. She was helpless and held in place, at Ash's mercy.

The room was lit by candles, the warm light giving everything a golden glow. May's skin was glowing in the light, making her look somehow magical and ethereal. As she waited her anticipation grew, as did her arousal. Her pussy lips were open and her hot waiting slit dripped cum that ran down her belly and made the carpet under her wet. She was ready.

Ash touched her and she jumped. Having expected to hear his approach she was taken by surprise when he was just there beside her. The feel of his leather clad fingers stroking her sent shivers through her whole body. She purred in response and she could actually feel him smiling at her.

His fingers traced down her body to her waist and gently caressed her hips. Pausing for a moment he pulled at one of the ropes and it allowed her legs to spread slightly and in so doing, opened her pussy up more. Her juices dripped out of her and tickled down her skin.

May heard him doing something and then felt a strange sensation. Something rough and cylindrical was being teasingly placed between her pussy lips. It was not thick and felt warm. It was not until Ash began to slide it into her that she realized it was a taper candle, one of the long candles that lit the room.

Moaning as the long wax base of the candle penetrated her, May trembled at not only the sensation but also the thought of the humiliation of being fucked by household objects. As Ash slid it into her further, her body shook with a small climax and he paused until she was done and then wiggled the candle a little in her.

"Clamp your pussy closed, hold this tightly." His voice was smooth and deep like chocolate.

"Yes, Sir," she responded but he touched her lips with a leather covered finger.

"Shhhhh… just do… don't say." Again the voice washed over her and made her wish she could taste his words. They were delicious.

"Hold it tightly, no matter what," he said and May knew enough to just do it and not ask why.

As she clenched her pussy tightly around the candle he began to play with her ass, slowly using one finger to tease all around her hole and then tickle her until she could barely keep the candle up. "Careful," he said. "That candle is lit my dear… you really don't want to drop it."

"Oh my God!" May thought. It was lit? She had a lit candle in her pussy, the idea of where it would go if not kept up sunk in and she clenched her pussy tighter. She trembled slightly and that small wiggle was enough to dislodge some of the liquid wax. It ran down the shaft of the candle and the hot wax spilled over her pussy lips. She cried out but held it tightly still.

"Good girl," he said and she smiled. Those words would inspire her to walk into the flames of hell if he asked.

The second spill of wax was more and it ran down her lips and over her clit. The heat was so intense she came without any warning. May's body shook and more wax spilled onto her pussy but still she held the candle up. Finally she recovered and lay there trembling and holding the taper in her pussy like a good girl.

Again she could feel Ash smiling at her as she lay there and she smiled in return. His finger went back to playing with her asshole, only this time he was rubbing slippery lubricant all over it and sliding his finger into her, greasing her up.

May shook as she realized what would be next and was not surprised really when the second candle was pressed against her tight asshole and slowly worked into her. He was so gentle as he slid it deeper into her ass, filling her up and making her feel almost like she would split from both holes being full, even with the candles being slim.

Ash let out a little laugh and began to work the candle in and out of her hole, fucking her ass with it. May moaned as it violated her ass deeply; sliding way into her and then back almost out and then in again. She felt her pussy literally dripping cum out of it; the hot wax from the candle spilling over her lips and clit again and again, the pain so exquisite, so wonderful now.

She was shaking as he stroked her hair and calmed her. The orgasm had been so intense, she had forgotten where she was momentarily and the candle had nearly fallen over. As she clenched her pussy tight on it again it straightened back up and a little more wax trickled onto her.

At last May regained her composure and he kissed her back and rubbed her shoulder affectionately. She smiled and held the candles upright. Then she heard it. The sound of a match being struck. Then the acrid sulfur smell hit her.

He lit the candle in her ass and blew out the match and then nothing. He said nothing else, made no noise, didn't touch her. For long minutes she waited for something to happen. She felt like time had stopped.

Then it happened all at once. The candle in May's asshole dripped wax first and the hot liquid seared her and ran down her crack in both directions, onto her back and pussy. She jerked from the feeling. The candle in her cunt splashed more wax between her legs. She twitched in reaction and the candle in her ass spilled more, and then the one in her pussy…

Both candles showered May with hot wax, she screamed and came and screamed until she didn't know what she was doing any more. She cried out but didn't hear any sound as her body shook and she tried so hard to keep the candles held up but more and more wax spilled. She was trembling, crying, cumming, she couldn't stop any of it.

As she began to spin in her mind she forgot the world. Heat and being full and orgasms and fire filled her mind. She felt flames licking her all over and they were so good. They tickled her and set her on fire from the inside out. She screamed again as she spun in the air, just burning and loving it, the heat part of her.

May was curled in Ash's lap when she finally opened her eyes. Not burned…. not on fire. She was crying or at least had been. He stroked her hair and kissed her gently. She snuggled her face into his chest and enjoyed his touches. His fingers were hot from the gloves he had taken off… almost like little points of fire on her skin. She drifted off again…


	11. Thoughts

We were soul mates. We traveled a whole region together. We even swam underneath the most sacred seas of all time whilst the pokemon gathered around us. We belong together. I haven't seen him in real life for years, but not a day goes by when I don't think about him. There's a part of him that lives inside of me. I even had his child. I know that I am young, but my son is the greatest gift he has ever given me.

Not only has he given me hope, but he has given me passion. He has given me a reason to live. His mentorship has shown me that I am able to take care of myself and also protect my family. I know that my son will be just as great at the man I loved. I pray that he will one day end up like him. But perhaps with a bit more intelligence and fashion taste.


	12. Celebrity Encounter

The mall is much busier than usual, even for a Saturday afternoon.

"What's going on?" you ask one of the many young girls crowding around a stage that's being prepared in the middle of the main hall.

"Don't you know anything?" the girl says. "Ash Ketchum is coming today. I'm going to get his autograph today, but one day I'm going to have his baby."

"R-right."

You're not quite so starstruck as this girl is, but you have to admit that you've often thought about what it would be like to spend half an hour with Ash Ketchum. You think about his beautiful brown eyes and imagine running your fingers through his short, wavy, black hair. It would be cool to get a glimpse of him. Maybe you'll even get lucky enough to be close enough to touch him!

Yeah, you admit it, you want him bad.

You whizz around the supermarket, performing your shop in record time, to return to the main area, but he still hasn't made an appearance yet.

After twenty minutes being shoved and jostled by excited adolescent girls, you decide that you've had enough of this. Maybe they'll be some highlights on television, you think. If not, you could always put on one of your DVDs of him and sit back with a glass of wine and your hand down your panties.

Satisfied with your plan, you hail a cab and give the driver your address, but before you've got your belt on, the passenger door opens up again and a man jumps in.

"I'm sorry about this," Ash Ketchum says. He's crouching as if to stay out of sight and gestures to the mall. "You've got to get me out of here!"

Oh my God.

You can't believe that Ash Ketchum is in your taxi. He's wearing a smart suit with a crisp shirt undone at the collar. He looks incredibly handsome, even sitting at your feet like this. Especially at your feet like this!

"What's your name?" he asks.

"May," you say.

"Listen, May," says Ash. "Forgive me for the intrusion, but I want to get away from all the cameras and microphones for a while. I don't care where we go, as long as it's away from here. Please?"

Outside, you see several large guys in black T-shirts and jackets talking excitedly into walkie-talkies and surveying the street.

"I was going home," you say.

"Great, May," he says. "Let's go."

Outside your place, Ash leaves the driver a massive tip to assure his anonymity and then to your surprise he walks with you towards your door, helping you with your bags.

"You don't have to do that!" you say.

"It's the least I could do, May," he says, his gorgeous brown eyes glinting in the sun.

You let him into your house and shut the door behind you both.

Now that Ash Ketchum is inside your house, he's taller than you thought he would be. Everything seems unreal in his presence, including you. You watch dumbstruck as he puts your shopping on the kitchen counter and helps unload stuff into the fridge.

"It's good to do something normal," he says. "Standing on stage and talking to a bunch of kids: that's not a normal day. I just want to sit down, have a coffee."

"How do you like it?" you ask, imagining that he could have fresh grains imported from whichever country he chose whenever he wanted.

"As long as it's hot and wet," your guest says, "that'll be just fine, May."

You feel yourself tingle and wonder if he could possibly be flirting with you. You sit him down on a stool in the kitchen while you wait for the coffee to percolate. He sits there confidently, a glowing presence, watching and seemingly enjoying not only your company but your every move. You spot him glancing at your waist as you stretch up to retrieve coffee mugs and then the way your boobs shake a little as you stir sugar into his.

He doesn't say thank you when you hand him his coffee. He only smiles, which strikes you as being super intimate.

"I'm so tense," he says, shrugging his shoulders.

You have a moment of doubt, but then you decide to see if he's flirting with you or not.

"I could help with that," you say, standing behind him. You slide your hands over his shoulders and massage him gently.

"Oooh, that is good," he says. "You think you could do that harder?"

You caress his shoulders and neck, squeezing his firm body and pressing your fingers through his crisp, white shirt.

"Mmm," he says and eases towards you. The back of his head rests against your breasts and you wonder if he realizes what he's doing and what he's doing to you. He says just what you are thinking:"This is crazy, but it's so good." After a minute, he adds: "You think you could do that under my shirt?"

"Why don't you take it off?" you joke. "That would make things easier."

To your surprise, he pulls the shirt over his head and drops it on the counter, revealing his beautiful, naked torso. A half-naked Ash Ketchum is now sitting at your kitchen table, groaning as your move your hands all over him. This is much better than seeing him in a mall! An hour ago, you had been wondering if you might see him in the flesh, but now you're feeling his flesh, as intimately as if you were lovers.

You get a bit carried away and end up with your fingers caressing his throat and moving up over his face, then his short, wavy, black hair. It feels great under your fingers.

"That's so good, May," he says, eyes closed.

Encouraged, you press your breasts against the back of his head and neck. In response, he swivels around and licks his lips.

"I know how to help you unwind," you say.

With his sexy brown eyes fixed on yours, you remove your clothes. You undo your skirt and let it drop to the floor. When you step out of it, you are standing there in just your heels and panties. You're gratified by the growing bulge in his trousers and the serious, absorbed look on his face.

He presses his face against your bare breasts.

"You smell good," he says.

When the coffee-maker starts making noise, you jog over to turn it off. Before you can turn around, however, Ash is behind you, feeling your ass and sliding his fingers over your pussy.

"Let me return the favor," he says.

He spins you around and presses himself against you as he takes your breasts into his mouth. The words hot and wet come back to you, because that's how his mouth feels against your cool skin and that's how he makes you feel. Inside your panties, you are hot and wet and ready for him.

On his knees now, he kisses your belly and you suck in a breath, making sure you're firm and flat for him.

"Relax, May," he says. "You be you and I'll be me."

He tugs at the elastic of your panties and you wiggle out of them. Without further ado, his tongue is up against your pussy lips. You can't help pushing your pelvis against his face and he groans, tonguing you deeper.

"Is that good?" you say.

"You're wonderful," he says. You're feeling unsteady, but he pins you against the sideboard and you're not going anywhere until he's had his fill. Your legs are trembling as he slides a couple of fingers into you. When he withdraws them halfway they are wet and sticky.

You wonder if any of your neighborrs saw Ash coming in with you and if they believed their eyes. They'd never imagine that Ash Ketchum was on his knees, sucking on your sopping wet pussy, but that's exactly what's going down here.

He keeps looking up at you with those gorgeous eyes to make sure that you are still with the program.

"Turn around," he says.

You spin around for him and then bend over the counter as he kisses your back and eases his cock into your wet pussy. All those girls jostling their way to the front of the stage would be furious and jealous if they knew that Ash was giving it to you in your own kitchen. You push your ass out to meet his thrusts and he's soon panting like a train. He exhibits great stamina and staying power though, because he doesn't ease up on his pistoning action for a moment, giving you time to ease into the idea that Ash Ketchum really is up to his balls in you and before this is over you're going to make him cum.

Your breasts are squeezed against the counter until he lifts you up so that he can cup your boobs. Surrounded by him like this, you suddenly cum hard.

"So, you liked that?" he says, still fucking you consistently.

"Lie on your back," you manage to say when you get your breath back.

As you sit astride him in cowgirl position, you watch his face for hints of how much he likes what you are doing and you diligently ride him to orgasm. Your own body flourishes and you feel more alive than ever.

You feel his jizz inside you as a massive increase in wetness and as you slow your strokes to a stop, his cum is oozing out of you, back down his cock towards his balls.

"May, thank you," he whispers, throwing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes with a satisfied expression. "That was just what I needed."


	13. BDSM

A velvet blindfold conceils my eyes. I see only shadows beyond the sinful fabric. I can feel tension and excitement running through my viens as my heart pumps as adreneline rushes to my head. I lift my hands, and after an inch or two, I notice that I can no longer move them. Something, something hard is pulling my hands back. It's cold, it feels like I am handcuffed to the bed as the rest of my body loweres to the edge of the bed.

I feel cold, then hot. Then cold and hot again. The sweat pours as the clothes are removed. May was on top of me, and I don't know the words to explain it. May's on top of me, touching me from top to bottom. And though I squirm and my hips turn. May begins to shiver more. Just as I begin to pant and fall to sleep, the crack of the whip keeps me awake. For I am only human. I could not resist the thriller of BDSM.


	14. Ha Ha Brock

I recieved a big black whip from my German aunt. It's most likely bigger than Brock's missle, now I haven't seen Brock's cock. I wouldn't really want to. He is a really nice guy and a marvelous cook, but he is not my kind. He's petting all the girls whilst cosplaying as a mexican. He's got a one track mind, it's no wonder that he's a single pringle. He cried theother day because he wanted to marry Hinata from the Naruto series. The ending disapointed me cause I was hoping that Sakura and Naruto would hook up. That ship is much more nicer and less predictable. Besides Hinata is Brock's spirit animal. And he's still crying over the facy that all of his favourite characters from Game Of Thrones are dead.

Brock will be sad tonight because he won't be getting any action from any fictional girls. He's still waiting for his Hinata blow up doll from China. He might as well go to the red light district and do a marathon of hot steamy velvet sex. Unlike me, I'm on top of Ash covering his body in chocolate sauce. At least his feet won't smell cheesy anymore.

To my surprise, Ash didn't squirm at all. I bounced up and down on him while the whip jumps on his chest. I think he's loving it and wants so much more. At the end of the say, I'm not really sad that Naruto and Sakura didn't have sex in canon, they've given me so much inspiration for my love life and thanks to epic NaruSaku lemons, my sex life is great.


	15. Crazy Hamsters

"So Ash, I heard you had a secret teddy bear stash?"

"Maybe I do," Ash cooed.

May knew about it, so she tied him up and gave him a kiss. She loved being kinky, especially when it was her turn to be on top. To her girls were always the better leaders and they lived longer and were better looking. All men were assholes apart from Ash of course. May pondered as she admired his abs, sometimes Ash was an asshole when he would be the reason he had no chocolate left, but he was her lovable asshole.

"But you don't really care for pants, do ya?" May twirled around in her leather dress. She was slick and elegant as she confiscated Ash's clothes. There were was no need for them.

"You're a crazy hamster," Ash moaned.


	16. Bondage King

Kind Pokemon Co-Ordinator, May Maple, is mortified after she gets carried away and admits to her best friend, Ash Ketchum, that she longs to experiment with BDSM. Whatever must he think of her now? He's a dense pokemon master from Pallet Town, Ash is short with messy, raven hair and a well-built figure. May finds herself unable to stop picturing Ash's squidgy abs and rock hard hose, fantasising nightly about submitting to his deepest desires.

When May gets home that night, Ash sneaks up on her from the shadows and fervently caresses her pleasing boobs with his hungry hands, before dragging her into the bedroom where he spanks her botty with his firm hand. She delights as her dirtiest dreams begin to come true. Ash takes her on a journey of handcuffing and passionate fisting.

One night, after a thorough wax dripping, May fights back, testing how far she can push her master. Defiantly, she tries to spank him. Furious, Ash takes May to a dungeon where he shoves a piece of juicy ginger into her botty freckle and then licks her botty, tickling her delicate orifice with the tip of his tongue.

As May lies in bed afterwards, enjoying the raspberry yogurt Ash has prepared for her, and reminiscing over the evening, she feels that they are finally connecting on the most primal level. (Also, she is less hungry.)

However, as Ash's desires get darker still, he reveals that he has a very special task in mind for May, involving a rubber bitch fist, which he whips out with a look of pure glee. May studies its alarming breadth with trepidation - is this really necessary when he has so many arms of his own? She looks into Ash's intense, black eyes and shudders.

It was the side of Ash that she would begin to know better when she was wetter.


	17. I Want You Now

There was plenty to choose, and there nothing to lose. Ash wasn't like one of the boys, all that power growing in between his legs, rising above his stomach. The clock stroked twelve as May removed her dirty sticky clothes. Laying back on the bed, she reached out for Ash's hand.

Everything burned inside. It slid in and out so naturally.

"I want you now!"


End file.
